Knowing
by thrills
Summary: James Potter knows. Which is never a good thing. Slash. SBRL. Fluff
1. Chapter 1

This story contains slash...if that is not to your liking just don't read.

I sincerely hope the story isn't filled with spelling or grammar errors. English isn't my first language so you will have to excuse my mistakes.

These caracters do not belong to me.

* * *

James Potter was quite certain that he was just about to die. In the very least suffer a great bit.

And, believe me, it wasn't like he hadn't been putting this off, because he had.

But however often he turned this over in his head it always came down to the same thing: James Potter was a good friend. No, actually scratch that, James Potter was a great friend. And if in order to stand up to that reputation he had to put himself in grave danger, then well, that was what had to be done.

He took one last calming breath, and then plastered a smile on his face before tapping Sirius's shoulder. "Hey Padfoot. Got a moment?"

Sirius looked at him with a strange kind of look on his face, because sitting in the common room staring into space he obviously had more than enough moments to spare.

Instead of a sarcastic comment though, he only mumbled a "yeah". That was exactly the kind of thing that made it impossible for James to ignore the situation anymore, however painful the consequences would be for him. With a renewed courage he decided that talking quickly would eliminate the changes of chickening out.

" Padfoot, you, well I, well..errr not I but all the more you..humm." Yeah, so maybe talking fast wasn't working for him, at least not if one was going by the look on Sirius's face.

He mentally shook himself. _Pull yourself together. _

" Padfoot, you know that you are my best friend, right?"

To this Sirius only nodded.

"And you know that no matter what you will always be like a brother to me?"

Another nod, though this one came with a slightly worried expression.

"And you know that you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

This question wasn't followed by a nod, and James noted with panic that Sirius's expression was turning rather dark instead of surprised. It was now or never.

"Pads, I know that…" he started, but was interrupted by a "James" in a very warning tone from Sirius.

James however had been talking courage into himself for way to long to be interrupted now and gushed out in one breath:

"Sirius, I know that you are in love with Remus and I think ..."

What exactly it was that James thought would never become known, because when he chanced a glance at Sirius in the middle of his well practised speech and saw the look of pure horror on his face, instead of the anticipated rage, he suddenly couldn't breathe.

Instead he slowly turned, and came face to face with the familiar eyes of Remus Lupin.

He could visualise his death in details.

* * *

**AN: **Alright..well...short as always. Oh on a diffrent but related matter. I find thanking people to be highly uncomfortable. I know, vierdo, wich is sad but true. I'm the sorta person that begins to get a butterflye panic feeling a week before christmas, because with gifts come thanks. But I still think I can't postpone this any longer. I am very, very thankful for each and every review I've gotten. Thanks alot for taking your time to comment on my stories. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

This story contains slash. If you do not wish to read that kind of material then kindly turn around and walk away.

Nothing of this belongs to me.

Please forgive my spelling and grammar. English is not my first language.

* * *

Sirius was onlyvaguely aware of James backing slowly away.

The only things that seemed to fully register were the burning heat escalating in his stomach and the closed of, unreadable expression on Remus's face. Not that Remus wasn't always kind of hard to read, but now his face was uncharacteristically cold.

His brain started desperately to come up with ways to cope.

Run away it shouted at first. Run as far as possible.

Deny was the second option. But even as the thought crept into his head he knew it would be useless. He looked to scared and horrified and he had been staring at Remus for to long now.

That only left option one.

So he turned and ran.

He could hear Remus's voice calling him back. He didn't stop though. His brain had decided for him that this was simply to much to handle and all he could be bothered with right now was running.

* * *

He ran out of the common room, through the portrait hole and down a couple of hallways. The he ran through more hallways until he came outside.

When he realised that his feet simply wouldn't run anymore he allowed himself to slump down up against a nearby tree. And as soon as his mind wasn't occupied with the easy, comfortable task of escaping it all came crashing down on him.

Running had been better. This was hard.

And now no matter how hard he tried he could not get out of his mind how Remus hadn't looked happy at all.

Because although he had certainly never allowed himself the stupid thought that Remus could possibly feel the same way about him, he sometimes, completely by accident, wandered into a fantasy.

One where he told Moony how he felt, and was rewarded with wows of eternal love, and then they snogged like there was no tomorrow.

One where he kissed Remmie in middle of Potions and he kissed back, and all the Slyterins would drop dead because their nonexistent hearts couldn't stand to be in the presence of such a pure love.

He even had one where Remus, out of the blue, tiptoed over to his bed in the middle of the night and slipped under the covers. He wasn't going to think about that one though, he would blush scarlet and it often provoked a rather embarrassing reaction.

* * *

He had become so engrossed in his thoughts that a warm breath on the back of his neck sent his heart forcing its way up through his throat.

His scared yelp was only greeted with a soft and familiar laughter though.

When he turned around the amber eyes that greeted him were slightly less guarded. He decided to avoid them at all costs, and came to the conclusion that the safest way to do so would be to keep them securely closed.

It was of that reason that he felt instead of saw Remus sit down next to him. Close. Real close. He hadn't realised how cold it was outside until he felt the warmth that radiated from Remus.

"So" Remus started, in a questioning tone. He got no answer from Sirius, who was focusing on breathing and not ravaging any werewolves in the near presence, and found that to be challenging enough for the time being.

Remus however only seemed to take his silence as a sign to continue.

"So you love me?" He said this in a voice with slightly more humour, as if giving Sirius a change to laugh it off with a joke.

The barely whispered "yes" seemed to catch him off guard because he whipped his head around to look at Sirius, who had opened his eyes and was staring back at him with resolve.

He had decided that if he were to go down he would at least go with bravery, like a true Gryffindor.

Anger, hatred, disappointment, hurt, pity. He was completely and utterly prepared for it all.

What he wasn't prepared for, and probably would never have been prepared for was suddenly being grabbed by his cloak collar and sent crashing into lips.

What he couldn't ever imagine sweet, shy Remus doing was force his ohsosoft tongue into his mouth and push his hand up under his shirt. He was stunned. And loving every bloody second.

* * *

When Remus pulled away, he didn't look nearly as confident as he had felt.

The sight of Sirius leaning against the tree, looking absolutely kissed to bits and sporting a very silly grin obviously put him at ease though.

He lay down in the grass and rested his head on Sirius's lap who gave a content sight.

"You know what we need to do now?" Sirius asked, and if Remus hadn't been drifting off to sleep he would have noticed that his smirk was becoming quite an evil one.

"No" Remus mumbled in response.

Sirius patted his hair absentmindedly and said with great joy "we need to punish James, love".

* * *

Ok, meant to update quite a while ago. It probebly has a very diffrent feel to it fromthe first chapter, but hey. I finally finished. Thank you to all who have reviewed the first part.


End file.
